


焦炭

by narraci



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Allan A Dale - Freeform, M/M, Will Scarlett - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will恨那些他无法控制的事</p>
            </blockquote>





	焦炭

他的腿抖得停不下来，他用右手使劲儿地按住膝盖，威尔闭起眼睛，深深地呼吸。

城堡里，吉斯伯恩逮住了他，差点杀了他，刀锋从他耳边擦过，沾了一丝血迹，砍落几根头发。

他曾被押上绞刑架，套上布袋，等候死亡，那时他没有害怕，他只是忿怒，忿怒自己就这么死了，恼恨自己还将弟弟扯了进来。

面对吉斯伯恩时他也没有害怕，他举起斧子劈向吉斯伯恩，希望在他脸上劈开一个口子，让他的嘴再也合不上，吉斯伯恩没有如他的愿，吉斯伯恩的刀要扎进他的身体，他的腹部，他的肠子，然后他似乎改变了主意，人质、要挟、勒索，这是郡长爱玩的把戏，是罗宾永远无法逃避的圈套。

他的长斧靠在腿边，那把小斧子插在腰间，他每天都把斧子磨得铮亮锋利，即使是在家里，守着老父亲和弟弟，即使没有跟随罗宾汉，他也不会忘记这件事，他饿着肚子，用小刀削着木头，他的弟弟很饿，很少有人需要他们的活计，即使需要，也付不出太多的钱，他干完他父亲交给他的活儿，就开始磨他的斧子，斧子比木头更有用，他知道他终有一天会用得上。老斯卡立特总想把他的注意力从斧子上挪开，木匠才是他们的本分，做些箱子，做些柜子，会很安全，威尔沉默着，他不反对他的父亲，但他不能让他的父亲和弟弟饿死，被鞭子抽死，绞死，要交的税越来越多，肩上的负担越来越沉重，仅仅因为一只兔子就失去工作的手，一些火星落在他心里，点着了，木头燃起了大火，他低着头用刀刻着柜子的花纹，这是需要耐心和技术的工作，木头烧光了，成了没用的焦炭，黯黑的灰烬，冒着呛人的浓烟，威尔没有哭，母亲去世了，卢奇坐在刨木花中蒙着头哭，威尔没有，烟将他的眼睛熏红了，他流不出眼泪，他的牙齿咬破了嘴唇。

威尔的手摸到斧柄，他的心跳平稳了些，跟随罗宾之前，他还没用斧子砍过比鹿更大的东西，跟随罗宾之前，他连胡子都还没长出来，人们看到他会说“那个男孩”，他跟着罗宾学习射箭，罗宾没空的时候他就跟着艾伦练习，艾伦不是个好老师，他没有罗宾的耐心，也没有罗宾臻于完美的技艺。没人知道艾伦是哪里来的，他的弟弟是个小偷，他是个骗子。如果国王回来，世道变好，威尔摆脱逃犯的身份，他就会回去做一个木匠，但艾伦不会，逃犯就是他的职业，骗子也是。

威尔痛恨那些不正确的事情，那些不正确的事和人让这个世界变得如此糟糕，让杂草扎进他的领口，泥土粘在他的手背上，让他晚上冷得发抖，让他和他的家人分离，让罗宾失去自己的爵位与领地。

艾伦的身形在阴影中有些模糊，他的弟弟偷走了他们的马、食物还有衣服，但当艾伦的弟弟被绞死时，威尔一点都不欣慰，痛苦毫无防备地击中了他。他想起了丹，还有卢奇，卢奇差点也变成这样，变成冷冰冰的尸体，倒悬挂在城堡的外墙上，郡长也会这样高声愉快恶毒地发表演讲，他和卢奇会变成一个极好的教材、教训，深刻。村民们都会看着他们。丹也会看着他们，而他们将不会知道丹的心是如何碎成了片。他的弟弟再也不会睁开眼睛，这和失去一只手大不一样。

骗子艾伦哭了，又或者没哭，大家都有意识地避开他，留给他独自悲伤的空间，他的脸埋在斗篷中，抬起来时肮脏的布将他的脸都抹花了。他没说他的弟弟是如何一次又一次背叛了他，偷他的钱，偷他的马，他们家的关系是如此险恶疏离，那是他的弟弟，他们都已经抛弃了家庭，也抛弃了对方，艾伦可能早就以为他的弟弟死在了哪个山沟里，他毫不为此哀悼，他说他的兄弟不知悔改罪有应得，可他的弟弟死在了他的面前。

威尔难过极了。

胸口好像有什么一点点想要突破那堆被烧焦的木炭，从被压死的空间中挤出一条缝隙来。

水冲淡了灰烟，他的眼睛湿了，他听见艾伦的笑声，马奇愤怒地抗议着什么。

艾伦把他从吉斯伯恩的刀下拖走，血流满了他的脸，威尔！跑！威尔！他不信任艾伦，没人知道艾伦是从哪里来的，从前是干什么的，艾伦很少提起以前的事情，不像威尔，他的过去清清楚楚，罗宾几乎是看着他长大的，但现在他们在一起战斗，他把自己的后背交给一个骗子，他们从一个碗里分享食物，他跟着艾伦学习射箭，有时艾伦也和他一起在木头上刻花纹，罗宾汉独有的标志，威尔做的箱子上刻着艾伦的花纹，这是无关信任的问题，没有站岗任务的时候，他们就睡在一起，没那么冷，马奇常常取笑他们，约翰对此不置一词，威尔是家里的长男，他想念兄弟挨在一起的日子。

他差点死掉。艾伦差点死掉。罗宾不可能每次都及时赶到。他和艾伦在河边洗干净了脸，血水和泥水一起流走，戴耶克给他们包扎了伤口。

他的膝盖逐渐停了下来，他会忘记死亡这件事，他会忘记艾伦是个骗子，他会继续和艾伦在一个碗里吃饭，用叶子盖住艾伦的脸，用斧子捍卫他的信仰。

焦炭下面的火焰随时都会燃烧起来。


End file.
